Transformed
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Everything happened so fast. Everything was destroyed. Everything they ever cared about, ripped away. So a new life for the group began. Sequel to A Child's Sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by KaylaDestroyer, who, in one of her reviews to A Child's Sweet, wondered whatever happened to the pirates to make them, well, **_**pirates**_**. That got me thinking, and inspired me to write this. I'm sorry if it's bad or anything like that, or terribly OOC.**

The sun was just beginning to rise, just peaking over the hills and mountains cautiously, deciding the little life forms below deserved to experience its warm, magical rays that day. So it slowly began to climb the invisible ladder into the sky, casting spells in all directions, streaks of purple, crimson, and magenta painted on the vast canvas that was the sky. Wisps of mist danced playfully on the ground, circling and weaving about, playing in the slowly spreading light. As the beautiful beams came down to awaken them, flowers burst to life, opening their petals to show off their extravagant colors, filling the early morning air with the sweet smell of nature.

A single individual rested on a rock overlooking the sea, which glittered all possible shades of green and blue, shimmering in response to the magic touch of the sun. She was deep in thought; she'd barely slept the night before. The young procoptodon reached up to her neck, fingering the decoration hanging around her neck. A wooden heart, with a single word carved in the middle. _Us_. From the day she'd received it, she'd refused to take it off, not for a moment. Just the thought of the one who had bestowed her with the gift made her heart flutter and her stomach twist into knots, brain scrambling her thoughts into a complicated maze. Then again, that was her mind's state at the moment.

She was just barely eighteen, her birthday was a mere three days ago. And that meant… just the idea made her shudder. After all… that was a big step in life. Was she… ready? Could she handle such a big responsibility? She doubted it. Just three days ago, she was her parents precious little girl, who she'd promised throughout her whole childhood she'd never grow up, but now… she had. She was an adult. Was she ready to completely take care of herself? She didn't think so, but her mother seemed otherwise convinced. She'd looked proud those three days ago, when her friends threw her a party, helping her celebrate this new phase of life. She was very thankful for the support, and their confidence in her was a bit contagious, but still… she doubted herself. Her six older brothers, who had returned for her official step into adulthood, assured her it wasn't that bad. With them… it certainly didn't look too hard. She'd officially met her sisters-in-law, and her two nieces, and four nephews. They were cute little things, and she was happy for her brothers. But… that was what scared her the most. _Family._

She knew good and well that was the way, to survive, as well as just plain tradition. There was safety in numbers; the more the better. Now, it wasn't that she wasn't, kind of, a little bit, looking forward to possibly taking a mate, and perhaps having a joey of her own, but… she was scared. What if their relationship didn't work out? What if they weren't as perfectly suited to each other as they'd always thought? What if she turned out to be a bad mother, if/when the time came? What if she wasn't fit for raising a family, didn't have the resources? What if- what if…

She was so caught up in her stressful thoughts she failed to notice the approaching hopsteps approaching behind her… until her vision was suddenly blocked out by a pair of hands and she jumped harshly, stifling a scream. The hands retracted in surprise, and she whipped around to glare at the chuckling form behind her. "Aarjay!" she practically yelled, straining to keep her voice down, as there were probably other animals nearby that were sleeping. "Thas no' funn'eh! Ye scared meh hafta death!"

Her boyfriend gave her a grin and sat down beside her. "Sorr'eh Sheila." He apologized instantly, though he didn't sound very sorry. "Didn' mean ta give ye sucha frigh." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, and she, instantly forgetting her feelings of stress-induced anger, allowed her considerably smaller form to be embraced. The jill leaned against his chest, the familiar, steady heartbeat filling her ears and acting almost as a lullaby, soothing her frazzled nerves and putting her troubles to rest, making her a tad sleepy. It _was_ incredibly early, after all.

Seeing Raz close her metallic golden eyes, her partner fingered the little box he held. Should he… no. Now wasn't the right time. She was stressed out and a bit panicked at the moment, no sense adding more to her mind. He shifted slightly. "Daling?"

"Aye love?" she murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

"'Ow'dja like a dinn'ah a' theh beach t'nigh? Just us?" by now he had her attention, and feeling her shift to sit up more, quickly hid the little box out of sight beside him. The other marsupial looked at him curiously. "Ta c'ngratulate ya." He continued, taking her two smaller hands in his own. The claws were perfectly filed, painted a pretty royal purple that complimented her fur well, courtesy of the other girls. "Whaddaya say? One m're date fore ye move inta yer new cave?"

"Aarjay…" she had to admit, a night alone sounded nice. But, with her brain practically fried with excess emotions, she'd been dead tired the past few days, and didn't know if she'd be able to enjoy herself. But still… the offer was tempting, and she knew he was just trying to ease her mind, and that was sweet… "Alrigh. Jus one date."

He smiled that perfect gleaming smile. "Thas all Ah ask."

After that, the pair sat in silence, just enjoying one another's presence, watching the sunrise over the water. They'd been there for perhaps half an hour when Raz yawned. Aarjay smiled down at the drowsily blinking girl in his arms. "Ah think weh shoul' go backta bed, eh Sheila? S'me extra sleep soun' nice?"

"Soun's grea…" she agreed. She let him help her up, holding hands as they made their way back. Her family lived in nice cave by the shore, perfect size for her parents and their daughter. They had moved when she was fifteen, when her sister was born. She was _so_ happy when the baby was discovered to have a pouch; she didn't think she could handle another brother. It wasn't that she didn't love hers, but… _seven_? That was more than _any_ girl could handle.

And little Aaisha was a sweetheart; absolutely idolized her big sister. She was three years old, to be four in a few weeks. She looked almost exactly like Raz, only with their mother's emerald green eyes, and slightly lighter purplish pink fur.

Soon enough they arrived, and Aarjay bid her a fond farewell, kissing her forehead, pulling her close for an embrace. "G'mornin daling."

"G'mornin love." She responded with a teasing, albeit sleepy, grin. After all, it _was_ early in the day. "Swee' dreams."

"An you too."

"Love ya."

"Love ya. See ya t'night?"

"You know i'."

"Pick ye up a' sunse'?"

"Souns' good."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"G'bye." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly, snuggling gladly into the embrace he offered. The two stood there for a moment in the first lights of morning, enjoying one anothers' loving touch.

After a few moments they pulled away. "Ah love ya Aarjay."

"I love you too Raz."

She smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that the jill entered her home. After she was sure he was gone, she gave a sigh and hugged her eyes, beaming uncontrollably. He just made her _so_ incredibly, stupidly happy… even after years of being together she still couldn't get over it. She lay down on her bed, humming softly to herself. Oh tonight would be such a dream…

**So… yeah. Like it, hate it? Please tell me, I'd like some pointers. Will update as soon as I can… or come up with something decent. I've already started working on the second chapter, but I think I need to tweak the beginning. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Hope ya'll like it!**

"No no, a little to the left." A sweet, soft voice gently drifted through the air. "No, not your left, _my_ left… that's too far left. Move it to the right."

Raz wasn't the only one that was up early. Lisa stood in the middle of their burrow, directing her to-be mate which way to position the painting she'd had Jezzabelle make them. She would've helped, but _someone _needed to direct him which way to put it.

…Plus her stomach didn't help. It was starting to swell a bit, it made her feel unbalanced. She didn't want to except this, just deny it and tell herself she needed more exercise and hold back on the carrots a bit, but… all the signs were there.

She'd been an official adult for about half a year now- she'd moved into their new burrow four months prior, they'd worked on it long and hard to get it perfect. She thought for sure she'd be lonely and bothered by lack of sound, having grown up with six litters worth of siblings, but she was managing just fine. Squint made excellent company; the pair got along wonderfully, and had been engaged for five months, trying to balance wedding plans and home designing.

Although, technically, by tradition, they were already mates. Once accepted, it was official. But still, Lisa wanted a big celebration, with decorations and music and… and just fun and dancing. Her parents had had a big wedding too, and she'd always loved hearing about it.

"No wait, that's _too_ right. Go left again."

"Aw Lis…" Squint groaned in annoyance, stepping back. "It looks fine ta me."

"Well I think it needs to be…" she took a step back and made a frame with her fingers. "Mmm… just a tad higher."

"Lisa-"

"Just a tad." She promised. "Then I'll be satisfied. He groaned but did as she wanted. He'd learned over time that it was much easier to just go with what the girl wanted then to argue. "Ah… that's perfect." He came to stand beside it and admire the painting, an arm slipping around the doe's shoulders. They both smiled widely as they looked at the work of art.

It was the two of them, arms around each other, grinning widely. They were in a flowery patch in the forest near their home, a beam of sunlight hitting them like a spotlight. Lisa had a white flower beside one ear, aligning perfectly with her bow. She'd never taken it off, not once since Squint gave it to her to keep her long ears back when they were just kits, only five years old. "Yer right. Perfect."

"Now… can we keep arranging?" he ground his teeth.

"Yes Lisa."

"Thanks sweetie."

…

"Alright, just a little more…" Lisa made a 'come here' gesture with her hands. "Little more… Little more…"

Squint grit his teeth and shoved the rock recliner a little further. "Is this good?"

"Mmm… _liiiiiiittle_ m- wait! Stop! That's _perfect_!" she applauded happily and jumped up and down for a moment. "Eek! It looks… wow!" the front room was _perfect_! The picture of the couple on the back wall, the twin chairs on either side. On the left wall was their couch, with a wooden little coffee table before it. It smelled like coffee bean, hence the name. She just loved the smell of coffee. There was a little fireplace dug into the right wall, a tunnel above it to serve as a chimney. They'd hung beautifully colored autumn leaves on all the walls, covering every place, so the underground home was colorful and had a warm, cheery air to it. There were a couple more paintings, one of the ocean with the sun reflecting beautifully on the water, a large ship on the horizon. And the other was an extreme close-up of a seeding dandelion and painted with abstract colors, purple, pink, orange, and yellow, so it looked like a rainbow maze. Squint thought it was weird, but Lisa thought it was perfect, really pulling the place together.

There were different little tunnels heading off in almost every direction, a woven grass mat over each entrance, serving as a door. There was the kitchen, dining room, their bedroom, and some rooms that had no… _spoken_ purpose, but they both knew what they were for. Squint just didn't think they would be put to use so soon…

…

It was time for lunch, and Lisa insisted they eat outside. It was a warm day, so why not? The two went for a picnic on the beach, spreading out a leaf blanket, dining on berries and multiple fruits, and, of course, carrots. A total and complete necessity for a rabbit lunch.

The two munched for a while, Lisa trying her hardest not to devour as much as her quickly growing appetite demanded. But alas, that wasn't easy. With the extra-

"Lis?" Squint sounded concerned. "You ok? You've eaten double than what I've ever seen ya eat before." Concern danced in his intense brown orbs. "Ya don't think ya got a parasite or something, do ya?" he remembered when _Shira_ got one of those not too long ago. It had increased her appetite so much they were hiding for a month in fear, even _after_ she was cured. Her mother had had to force feed her lotus berries (a very dangerous plant that paralyzed anyone who ingested them) while her father and big sister held her down so she could be taken to a healer for diagnosis and treatment.

"U- Um…" she cleared her throat and polished some melon juice off her fingers. "Sweetie, we, uh, we need to talk."

He groaned, rather dramatically. "Aw man…"

"What? What's with the sudden moodiness."

"You _do_ realize those are break-up words, right?"

She gave him a weird look. "No. Honestly, where do you come up with these things?"

"Lis, I grew up with _seventy nine_ big sisters and not _one_ brother. Where do ya think I got it?"

"Good point... but that's not my point. The _point_ is" she got up and brushed the sand out of her silky brown fur. "We need to talk. And _no_, this is _not_ a break up talk." He got up and she held out her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Lets walk, shall we?"

He gave her that crooked smirk she found so adorable. "We shall."

**Well? Was it terrible? I'm thinking of doing an introduction chapter, focusing on each couple, kinda like a did in A Child's Sweet, but I'm not sure? Thoughts? Please review!**

**Bonus points to anyone who can guess what's going on with Lisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! This one focuses on our favorite two seals! And we've got a surprise new character entering the scene! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Ice Age.**

**Enjoy!**

Raelynn was in a bad mood. And that was saying something for the usually cheery, happy-go-lucky seal. She'd been up almost all night, Jolynn wouldn't let her get more than fifteen minutes of sleep at a time. She'd been cranky and crying off and on all night; the young child had a fever that wouldn't let _her_ sleep either. So of course she had to keep everyone else awake to keep her company.

Jolynn was but three months old, a gentle coco brown with a cream underbelly, bluest of blue eyes, and a little black nose at the end of her small snout. She was cute, and she knew it. Her family, extended and biological, all adored her. And she knew it.

She was currently out in the water with her mother. Rae knew the little girl should be resting, considering she was a bit under the weather, but she just _wouldn't_. She'd been trying to put her down for a nap all morning, but little Jo would have none of it. Rae could tell the little pup was sleepy; eyes half closed and yawning constantly, but she fought it. And that made her crabby beyond belief.

The pair were floating out in a calm blue sea, the child lying on her mother's chest, waves lapping at her sides and making her giggle. She wasn't quite old enough to swim on her yet, but she loved water and knew how to hold her breath, so Rae took her out swimming quite frequently. The little tot loved to skim the bottom and look at the colorful coral and pretty shells.

As the two were floating contentedly, watching the clouds, they failed to notice a certain shape gliding under the water to meet them. "Hi Rae!"

The female screamed, startled, and whirled around, sending little Jo splashing into the water, squealing. Rae shrieked and grabbed at her. "My baby!" thankfully the child had held her breath, but was still gasping and coughing when her mother yanked her above the surface. "My poor baby! Are you ok?!" she looked her over frantically. "Anything broken? I don't see blood…" Rae wasn't exactly the brightest, and the lack of sleep didn't help her over-protective, flustered sudden fit. As did the protective mother instincts.

Once sure her daughter was ok, she turned to Flynn angrily, clutching the pup to her chest, a glare in her usually calm blue eyes. "Don't do that!" she scolded. He shrunk back slightly. He hadn't meant to upset her, or accidentally put Jo in danger. Momentary danger, but still. "Jo-Jo could've been hurt!"

"S-Sorry Rae." He apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to."

She took a deep breath. Yelling at him didn't accomplish anything- in fact, she was pretty sure yelling made everything worse. It made her throat hurt after awhile, increased her bad mood, upset her mate, and, above all, upset the baby. Yes, they were mates. She didn't need a big wedding celebration to be happy. She was just glad they were together. The moment she excepted it was made official.

Little Jo was whimpering, watching her parents with big teary eyes. "Aw… c'mon sweetie, don't cry." Rae cooed, hugging her close. "Mummy's sorry."

"Daddy too." Flynn added cheerily, reaching out to poke the little girl on her belly. She squealed, giggling, splashing water at him. He gently splashed back. However, Jo ducked, the little splash hitting Rae right in the face. For a moment she was stiff.

"Your gonna pay for that." And she splashed him back. The trio engaged in a play fight, splashing above water, sometimes chasing each other around under water. Jo giggled and squealed with joy the entire time.

After half an hour, both adults were panting, laughing, lying on their backs. Jo lay on her father's stomach, bouncing up and down slightly. He smiled softly and patted her head. "Good girl." She giggled and grabbed his flipper, holding it to her cheek happily. For a moment she sat there, humming happily and rubbing against it, before letting out a wide yawn. Her head reeled back and her tongue curled, giving her parents a good view of her gums and throat. She wouldn't get her teeth for quite a while now; when she was ready to stop nursing and begin becoming accustomed to solid food.

The pup rubbed her eyes and yawned again, before reaching her small little flippers out to her mother, babbling slightly, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Rae obliged and took her daughter into her embrace, cradling her against her chest, sitting up so she was bobbing in the water. She smiled softly and gave a light chuckle. "C'mon m'little sleepy head. You really need a nap." Ducking slowly underwater, she let her eyes adjust before heading for shore, Flynn at her side, her child clutched protectively to her chest. No sense letting sharks or dolphins get any ideas.

If there was anything that looked appetizing to a hungry sea predator, it was a pup that it's mother didn't have a good grip on. While it seemed sad, she _had_ seen it happen, little babies stolen right from their mother's grip. Though, that was far up north, in the artic where she was born, where food was always scarce and everyone was desperate for food. She wasn't sure if the same thing would occur here in the south, but she wasn't taking chances. Just because they were one of the largest creatures in the sea didn't mean their young weren't vulnerable if not kept under watchful eye.

No one would ever guess from just their friendly personalities and tendency to eat fruits for snacks, but the sea mammal couple _were _carnivores. Their kind naturally dined on shrimp, squid, fish, and just about any other fleshy creature they could find in the sea that wasn't big enough to eat them. Their kind could actually be quite aggressive, easily kill any foe their size. Rae glanced around, her sharp eyes observing no movement other than the little saltwater minnows and small fish, most of which made a tasty, quick snack as they were gliding along. She was getting a little hungry, it was nearing lunch time.

The couple pulled themselves out of the water and onto the soft sand, flopping down to dry and sun themselves for a bit. After no longer dripping (there was nothing Rae hated more than water splashed and slopped all over her cave. She didn't care if she was a seal- it drove her nuts!), they headed home. Their home was right along the shoreline, a nice cave carved into solid rock from years of the ocean pounding against it, wearing it away.

It was only after they arrived that Rae realized little Jo-Jo had fallen asleep. She smiled and gave a small sigh of relief;_ finally_. She felt her forehead as she lay her down in her cradle, an oval bassinet nestled in the farthest most part of the cave, lined with grasses and leaves for comfort, tucking a cotton blanket over her. She found gladly that her fever seemed to have gone down; no wonder she'd fallen asleep finally. With no overly high body temperature making her restless after a whole night and half the day of no sleep, no wonder she'd crashed. Rae sighed in relief again.

"So, do ya wanna go get lunch now Rae-Rae?" Flynn asked.

"Oooooh no." she said, flopping down on their bed of silky seaweed and cotton pillows. "_I'm_ takin a nap. You gonna join me?"

"Hmm… ok!" he flopped down beside her. The peaceful air made them all sleepy in no time, the happy couple cuddling happy together, their pup resting safely nearby, sucking lazily on her flipper, everything was good.

And just like that, the seal family fell asleep.

**So… did you like it. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! I've been designing little Jolynn for a while, and I couldn't wait to introduce her character! Whaddaya think? Is she too much? Do you like her? Anyone?**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and while I'm still going, go do yourselves a favor and read KaylaDestroyer's latest piece of genius, 'Within'. It's **_**awesome**_**! You are missing out on **_**so**_** much if you haven't, I can't stress how much you should go and do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Hope ya'll like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age**

**Enjoy!**

Angel, despite her best attempts, couldn't escape. She'd been trying for hours, it seemed. Her muscles were starting to get tired, and she was a bit winded. Her throat was dry. A drink sounded wonderful, but she had to keep going.

She transferred swiftly to a larger branch and looked around, panting. Had she managed to finally get away? She sighed and leaned against the trunk, looking around. Everything was still. _Too_ still. And it was quiet. Not a noise. The trees were all completely silent and motionless as the young adult looked around. She even looked down; she was a good thirty feet above the ground. "Hmm…"

Just as she was about to relax, a dark chuckle reached her eyes and she was grabbed from behind. "_There_ you are!"

She screamed and whipped around. So fast, she lost her balance and just about went tumbling out of the tree. She flailed, desperate to save herself. One of her feet managed to catch the branch and she was left dangling there, upside down, by one foot, her four opposable toes being the only things keeping her from a nasty fall.

Then the laughter came.

She recognized it easily, but it didn't soothe her fears. "Gunner! That's not funny! Help me, you big idiot!"

He leaned over the side, gripping a small, flimsy branch casually as he looked at her. "Say it first."

"_Forget it_!" she shrieked. "Help me!"

"Say it first."

"_Help_! You _know_ I get sick if I hang upside down too long!" she really had no desire to lose her breakfast- it had been quite delicious.

"Say it!"

"Help! I'm not kidding." Her voice caught slightly as she felt herself slip a little, fearful tears slowly creeping into her sky blue eyes. "_Gunneeer_! I swear if you don't get me up from here in the next two seconds so help me I'll divorce your sorry-"

"Alright, alright. No need to get a bad mouth." He crouched down and offered her his free hand. "Still. You hafta say it."

"Gunner!"

"Fine, fine." He grinned and pulled her up. When she was sure she was secure again, she didn't hesitate to punch him, hard, in the arm. He only gave her the cocky grin that made her temper boil… or made her heart flutter. It all depended on the context of the situation, really. "I'm married to the worlds biggest moron."

He smiled. "You know you love me. Now say it!"

"Do I _have to_?" she whined.

"Yes."

"Urgh, fine. _You won_."

Another grin. "That's my girl."

They both sat down, and Angel felt her mate slide an arm around her. She gladly welcomed the embrace and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. He _always_ seemed to win their, not at all childish, games of treetop tag , nowadays. It wasn't her fault though! She lay one hand on her stomach, the other intertwining with her husbands, held in his lap. For awhile they just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence, Angel rubbing circular patterns on her stomach. That is, until…

"Ow!" she straightened up sharply, jolted out of her slight dose, as the sudden pain in her stomach. It disappeared as suddenly as it had come… until it happened again, on the other side. "Ouch! What in the…" for a moment, her confusion good, Gunner's worried, curious gaze on her. What could be wrong.

She took a sharp, drawn out intake of breath. Her eyes grew wide and she started bouncing in place, a hyper grin on her face. "Ooooooh! Gunner!" she squealed. "It kicked!"

"_What_?"

"It kicked! Our baby kicked! I felt it." It hadn't really hurt, now that she thought about it. It had startled her more than anything. The pain was very mild, more like a small flick or something, leaving a small tingling behind for a couple moments. "Feel, feel! Maybe they're not done!" she guided his hand to her abdomen. "There! Did you feel that?! You felt that right?!"

Slowly, a grin spread on his face, and he nodded almost dazedly. "Ange… that's amazing!"

"Ain't it?!" she squealed. "We gotta tell everyone!" and she proceeded to climb down, being closely followed by her mate. Then they headed back to the general area they all lived.

…

Everyone was ecstatic at the news, congratulating Angel and wanting a chance to feel the baby. Her parents were overjoyed at the concept of having grandchildren, and her brother-and-sister-in-law didn't pass the chance to tease her mate. She loved Jake and Lily- after all, she _had_ stayed almost a year with them as a child- and they were like siblings, but she found their teasing a little cold. She herself was an only child, so didn't really understand that teasing and taunting was entirely playful. Her mate didn't seem to mind, and whenever she asked, he just shrug and say 'Used to it'. He'd grown up with them, after all.

Her little niece, Ashley, with caramel fur and green eyes, seemed a bit confused. "Yer gonna get a baby?" the tot asked, dropping from the branch of a nearby tree and onto her shoulder. "Where's it gonna come from?"

"Um, I…. ah… _help_?"

Her mother, a beautiful female with blond fur, married to Jake, gently picked her daughter up. "Baby's are special things Ashy." Tessa began. "They come from special places."

Her young eyes grew innocently wide. "Like _magic_?"

"Er, yes. In a way."

"Cool…" she looked back at her Aunt Angel. "You can do magic Ang'l?"

"Well. Um… I- I wouldn't say-"

"Uh… the point is, squirt" her mate jumped in, sensing his wife's discomfort. "Yer gettin a new cousin. Won't that be fun? New someone ta play with."

"Yay! Hear that Summer? Chase?" she yelled to her other cousins, even though they were only three feet away. "We're gettin another cousin!" ain't i' grea'?!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Squint shook his head as the four, six, and three year olds danced in a celebratory circle. "I hope you two're ready for this. Parenthood ain't easy."

"And you know that _how_?"

"Dude, come on." He gave his longtime friend a serious look. "I'm the youngest of _eighty_. Even if I ain't a dad, I know how much trouble kids are. Between growing up with seventy sisters, I've got more nieces and nephews than I can _count_. And they just _love_ Uncle Squint. I'm _always_ stuck babysitting. I know how much of a pain in the neck kits can be."

"Still." Angel gave a dreamy sigh and patted her stomach. "It'll all be worth it."

"You'll change your mind…" he sang as he zipped away, back to his mate.

Angel shook her head. He was wrong. He had to be. She'd love being a mother! And what was he talking about. _Of course_ it would be worth it!

…Wouldn't it? What could possibly go wrong?

**And… done! What didja think? Hope ya'll like it.**

**Hey, you should definitely read rabidcheeseball's (love authors with unique usernames!) story Lost and Found. It's **_**great**_**, and all about the pirates! Go on then, read it… and review please!**

**Oh, and I need a vote. Should I do Gupta and Jezzabelle next… or Silas and Abelie?! I can't decide!**


End file.
